Boku No Neko No Ai
by Shia R. N
Summary: Suddenly, he had claws. Suddenly, he had pointed, furry ears. Suddenly, he had a tail. THAT, he decided, must have been some AWESOME grape soda. [ZoLu]
1. Grape Soda

Hey, Gals and Guys, This is a re-up. An editing of what existed before with no new information. But I think I'm going to write more. Fifty reviews to a two chapter unfinished story have that effect on me. Let the crashish-ness continue. Also, I'm changing him to Zoro. Since beginning BNNNA, I've taken several years of Japanese and honestly, calling him Zolo makes me die a little on the inside. Thanks for all of your continued support!

*~ZL~*

Luffy was used to cravings. He constantly craved food, especially meat on a bone, a good fight, and, of course, One Piece. This, however, he was not used to craving. After all, he had only had it once in his life, and it was very hard to find in this world, so, why bother craving it?

What was it, you ask?

Grape soda-pop. Yes, Captain Monkey D. Luffy was currently suffering from a severe grape soda craving. So, he did what he always did when he got a craving: Went to bother someone else about it.

"Chooppperrr!" Luffy called, a smile on his face as he slammed open the door to the tiny storage area Chopper had turned into a medical office of sorts. Opening his eyes (which had closed when he smiled) he realized that the tiny reindeer he had been calling out to was nowhere in sight. That was odd, he blinked, he had been sure that Chopper was in here, having said that he was working on a new 'Miracle Cure'.

Still, the reindeer was easily forgotten as Luffy caught sight of something...

Something _bubbling_...

Something**_ fizzing_**...

Something**_ PURPLE_**!

What _else_ could it be but grape soda? That in mind, Luffy bounced over to the much appreciated beaker of liquid.

"Chopper must have been hoarding it!" He exclaimed gleefully to himself. "Surely he won't mind if I have a sip though." He took a sip, and then, without thinking, downed the entire thing. He grimaced slightly. Grape soda certainly didn't taste how he had remembered it.

"Wahh?" He asked himself, eyes drooping as he bent at the waist, an arm wrapping around his thin stomach. He suddenly didn't feel so good. Funny, he never got sick, so why now? His final thought before he fell into unconsciousness was that he had hoped to hang out with Zoro today.

*~ZL~*

Roronoa Zoro was only slightly curious as to where his captain had disappeared to. Only slightly, which was why he had been searching for him for the last two hours. Mm-hmm. Only slightly. And if you suggested otherwise, he'd chop you up and give you to Sanji to make into some wonderfully tasty dish. Not that he thought Sanji's cooking was delicious or anything. Shut up.

Anyway, he was only slightly curious where Luffy was, because, well, the boy was his captain, and his... Friend, he supposed. And he did have a tendency to fall overboard if he got too excited, and as he had eaten the devil fruit... Not that Zoro was worried. Or cared. Or anything like that.

Alright, deciding to stop denying it, Zoro would admit that he was a little bit worried... And he... might care... Just a little bit. Maybe.

Ah, darn it, okay. He cared a lot. A lot, a lot. Not that Luffy would ever notice. His baka of a captain was much too thick to ever notice that his first mate might have certain feelings for him.

Still, Zoro was more than prepared to deal with that. After all, he would rather die than hurt Luffy, and a confession from him would certainly do that. So caught up in his thoughts was he that he didn't even notice as he ran into someone.

"Hnn..." Zoro said, rubbing his head, "Sorry." He looked to see if his 'road kill' victim was alright, only to see that it was Chopper.'That's ironic,' Zoro thought, then offered the reindeer his hand as he stood himself. "I thought you were going to be working all day."

"I was," Chopper said, massaging his poor antlers. "I just took a break." He smiled, "Would you like to see my new serum? It's really cool!"

Zoro thought about it, and seeing the doctor's smile, and noting that he had just tried to run him over, the swordsman forced a smile. "Sure." If Chopper noticed, it had no effect on his demeanor.

*~ZL~*

Luffy blinked his eyes as he awoke, and noticed that everything looked... Different. He couldn't really place it, but things looked sharper to him somehow. He flexed his fingers, just to test his mobility functions (not that he thought it out that way), and looked down, confused, as he heard a scratching noise.

Attached to his fingers, in the place of fingernails, were sharp, dark-colored claws. He then felt something twitch on his head, and felt that his ears had changed, becoming pointed and... Furry. Further examination of his body revealed to him that he also had a long, black tail. He was confused, but then his face broke out into a smile.

"Cool!"

That, he decided, must have been 'super grape soda'.

*~ZL~*

Zoro followed Chopper into his medicine room, expecting to see nothing more interesting than beakers and maybe some fizzing, bubbling and purple... Er, medicine, but what he actually saw surprised him. Or rather, what he heard.

"Zoro!" He knew that cheery voice anywhere. He was not prepared, however, for the owner of said voice to launch himself at him, knocking them both to the ground.

Zoro's eyes widened as he saw Luffy above him, laying on his stomach, rubbing against him and... Purring? Maybe Luffy rubbing on him was messing with his hearing... No, Luffy was purring and...

"Oh my gods..." Zoro said in awe, right hand moving up to touch Luffy's ears... His cat ears. Luffy closed his eyes and purred louder at the contact, obviously enjoying it.

Chopper just stood in shock for a moment, and then said what both he and Zoro were thinking: "WHAT THE HECK?!"


	2. You Found Me

Narcotic Affliction- -Bows- Thank you very much.

ChibiVi3tKitsun3- At this point, Luffy is only part cat. Whether or not he'll continue to change into a full cat... You'll have to wait and see! .-

MangaFairy- Haha, I love your name! Thank you very much! -Bow.-

Loreto W- I think that your (written) English is actually very good. Thank you very much for your review. -Bow.-

Chibi Tsuki Hikari- Okay. Zoro it is.

LuffysAngel- Okay, okay! I'll update, I'll update! Thank you for the review. -Bows.-

PheonixShadow- Yay! It's update time!

Runaway Roadkill- Wahh! You have such an AWESOME name! Sugoi desu ne! Anyway, thanks for your review. -Bows.-

Crystal Cerberus- Thanks! Funny is my (second) aim!

**Edited for errors.**

*~ZL~*

Luffy sat on the deck of the ship, eyes wide and innocent, tail twitching as if it had a mind of its own, and watched as his crewmates argued over his condition.

"He drank my prototype medicine! Of course there were going to be some weird side-effects!" Chopper insisted, trying to make himself look taller than he was.

"Well, how are we going to fix it?" Nami fumed, "We can't have this half-cat thing for a captain!"

Luffy's nose twitched. He did not appreciate being called a 'thing'. He was still human, after all. Well, mostly anyway.

"Well, if you all insist, I'll gladly take over Luffy's place as captain," Usopp puffed out his chest. Luffy scratched him. "Yowch! Just a suggestion!"

"I think that we need to figure out how much this has really effected him," Sanji said calmly, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"And how we can fix it," Nami nodded.

"And why he won't move away from Zoro!" Usopp exclaimed.

Zoro felt a sweat drop form on his forehead and tried to keep himself in check as Luffy rubbed, purring all the while, against his leg. He would be lying if he said it wasn't pleasant (arousingly so, not that he would ever say) but it made it very hard to concentrate on... Anything!

"You could just ask him," Zoro suggested, an annoyed look on his face.

"Alright," Nami sighed, "Luffy, why are you rubbing against Zoro's leg?"

Luffy stopped his rubbing (Zoro silently thanking the gods, because if Luffy had continued certain... Problems might have arisen) and looked at Nami, tilting his head to one side in his confusion.

"It's fun," He answered plainly, as if he didn't see any other reason.

"It must be a cat thing," Chopper shook his head. "I'm really sorry you guys, I shouldn't have left it unattended."

"Don't worry about it, Chopper," Nami smiled, "Luffy would have somehow gotten into it at some point or another."

"That's Luffy alright!" Usopp chuckled, then gawked, as Zoro had just hit him over the head. "What was that for?!"

Zoro put a finger to his lips and then pointed down to Luffy, who had fallen asleep, his head in Zoro's lap.

Sanji might not have been the most sensitive guy (with the exception of when he needed to be, for the ladies' sake) but he knew that type of situation when he saw it, and quietly ushered the others out of the room, giving Zoro a warning look as he left.

The door to the dining area, where they had been meeting, shut and Zoro sat silently, watching Luffy sleep. He had understood the look that Sanji had sent him.

Though it might appear otherwise, he and the cook were actually good friends, and Sanji was the only person who knew of his affections for Luffy. Not that Zoro had told him or anything, Sanji had just figured it out on his own, and had actually been the main reason that Zoro had been able to come to terms with his feelings.

The look had been a warning. It was telling him to take it easy, and not do something he would regret just because Luffy was sleeping so adorably in his lap and-

And Luffy shifted, rubbing against him in that way again, and Zoro's thought was lost. He knew then that he had to wake Luffy up. His captain clearly had no idea what he was doing to him.

"Luffy, Luffy," Zoro said softly, shaking the dark haired boy's shoulders lightly. "Wake up. Come on."

Luffy's response was a purring type of noise, though he still seemed to be completely asleep. Zoro sighed. It seemed, hard-on or not, he was stuck here till morning.

*~ZL~*

The next morning, Luffy was nowhere to be found. Zoro did not like it at all, either. Still, there was little he could do, because when the captain didn't want to be found, he was impossible to find. Zoro knew by now, after all the time that he had spent with Luffy, that the black haired boy had another side of him that the Straw Hat Crew rarely ever got to see.  
Sometimes they saw it when he fought, when something really annoyed him or seemed utterly unjust to him, and he would unleash that part of him from deep inside, but it never lasted long. Most of the time when Luffy was in that sort of mood, he disappeared, and if Zoro somehow accidentally stumbled across him, he had always been careful to remain quiet and simply observe. He knew without having to experience it that if he made some movement or noise to distract Luffy from his silent, fierce pondering, the captain would automatically revert to the self that Zoro saw everyday.

Zoro never interrupted, because he knew that Luffy needed these times, or he would probably... Er, explode... Or something... It was hard to tell with Luffy.

Still, with Luffy's current condition, and how none of them knew what kind of side-effects it might have ended up having, Zoro didn't want to have to have Luffy out of his sight. Not that he was worried or anything.

Wait, hadn't he already conquered that confession yesterday? Yes, he thought that he had. Anyway, with this in mind, he headed off to track down his captain.

*~ZL~*

Zoro sighed, having run out of places he thought Luffy might be. He had checked Chopper's work shop, the 'guy's' sleeping quarters, The galley, The deck, the stern, the port bow, the crow's nest, and even the storage areas, but Luffy was nowhere to be found.

Zoro was worried. One slip over-board when no one was looking, and Luffy would be in a lot of trouble. With this whole cat thing too... He had no idea what could be happening, but he didn't like this at all.

And then it hit him; the one place he hadn't checked.

Nami's room. He gulped, and headed down below deck.

Zoro was not happy about having to do this. Nami's room was, after all, forbidden territory, and he had never been down there before. Ever.

And today didn't seem like a good day to start. Then again, neither did tomorrow, and he had to find Luffy.

He slowly opened the door to Nami's quarters, and was immediately pounced on by a familiar black-haired, lanky form. He was relieved until Luffy sat up and the swordsman got a good look at him.

Luffy had changed. His eyes were larger, and they seemed to have lightened to some small degree. His cat ears were now prominent, and they twitched at every sound, his tail was longer and constantly moving. His claws gripped gently to the fabric of Zoro's shirt, and when Luffy lower himself to lay on top of Zoro once more, he licked him with a raspy-feeling tongue and whispered four little words. Four little words that made Zoro's eyes widen in shock.

"You found me! Master..."


	3. Tuna, Tuna, Tuna

**I sincerely doubt this was worth the wait.**

**Thank you, everyone, for your continued support of something I honestly just got bored with. I am touched that I have continued to receive alert notices and reviews over five years after beginning this story. It is for that reason that I will continue it. I will attempt to recreate the same style, though my own writing has matured phenomenally since I last wrote BNNNA. I hope you still enjoy.**

*~ZL~*

Master... Zoro didn't know what to think about that, and honestly, he didn't want to. Sitting up, with Luffy falling between his legs, Zoro ran a careful hand through the other boy's hair, just behind the new ears that were now the most prominent features on his head. Luffy closed his eyes and purred, leaning against him with an admittedly feline like perfection.

Strange how this didn't have quite the same affect on him as the rubbing of the day before.

"Luffy," He grumbled softly, watching those fuzzy dark ears twitch in his direction as his captain opened one eye to look at him. "Were we playing a game?"

Luffy smiled and licked Zoro's chin with that sandpaper tongue again. "Yeah. You won, but it took you a long time."

"You didn't tell me we were playing."

"Do I have to?"

Zoro didn't answer. Luffy might not be the brightest fingerpaint in the set, but he knew just as well as Zoro did that his first mate would always find him, always follow him, to the end of the Line and beyond.

*~ZL~*

Chopper sat in his lab, at a total loss. No matter how he looked at it, the compound he had created should not have caused the effects Luffy was experiencing. Chopper had painstakingly recreated the solution, but all of his tests proved the cat condition in impossibility. The only remaining explanations were that a) the medicine was actually unrelated, b) the medicine had somehow been affected by Luffy's devil-fruit powers, or c) somehow, something new had been added to the solution before Luffy ingested it.

Both a and b seemed highly unlikely, given that the medicine was the only change in Luffy's otherwise normal day, and as far as Chopper had read, no studies had found that devil-fruit users reacted any differently to medicines than anyone else. Which led him to the possibility that someone on this ship had tampered with his medicine, possibly with the intent of doing harm to someone on the crew.

The very idea made Chopper queasy.

*~ZL~*

"Niku, Niku~ Maguro~ Maguro~ Saaanjjjiiiiii, Maguro!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji confirmed, uncomfortable with Luffy's newest food chant. Luffy asking for meat was nothing new at all, of course, but the addition of tuna to the obnoxious pleas was a disconcerting reminder of how Luffy was changing. Already, he had downed an entire jug of cream, or would have, if Zoro hadn't knocked him over the head and taken it away from him, saying 'too much cream is bad for cats'.

A situation which was just freaky as all get out.

The swordsman himself was simply sitting there, eyes calmly on their captain, while the younger man flailed and rolled about excitedly in anticipation of lunch. Sanji wondered what he could be thinking, wondering if the man he loved was just being himself, or if this was more and more influenced by Luffy's changed physiology.

Sanji shook his head and went back to whipping up something tuna-ish for lunch, his hands moving fast enough that they blurred before him and he was unable to think about anything else. When he finished, he plastered a smile on his face and sauntered out past Luffy and Zoro to give Nami the first dish, like always. Best to pretend things were normal, he thought, rather than acknowledge that things might never be normal again.

*~ZL~*

Zoro watched Luffy stretch across the table to steal some of Ussop's portion of food. This was a normal, comfortable event, especially if one ignored the hiss Luffy issued when Ussop attempted to bat the rubberman's hand away. Zoro simply slipped a bit of his own tuna onto the raven-haired captain's plate, pointedly not looking at Nami, who was studying his profile with a serious expression. His poorly hidden feelings were more on display than ever, but he found it hard to care when Luffy happily ate the new piece of tuna and his tail wrapped around Zoro's ankle.

A barely suppressed shiver went through him, and he hated himself for continuing to be attracted to his friend, even in his current state. But it was hard to ignore, when Luffy was increasingly affectionate with him, and everyone else noticed. Probably best to go back into a state of denial.

"Master..."

Yes, state of denial.

"Master..."

Denial. Denial. Denial.

"Master..!"

Denial. Denial.

"Zoro, is he talking to you?"

Denial.

"Well, cats do tend to become attached to one person more than others," Sanji said, eyeing them warily.

Denial. Denial.

"At least Zoro can keep an eye on him until we figure out how to change him back," Chopper said, sounding as though he might cry.

Denial, dammit.

"Perfect! Alright, I've decided," Nami exclaimed, getting the boys to look at her, "Zoro, you're in charge of Luffy until further notice! Don't let him out of your sight!"

Denial, de-

"What?! No!" Zoro shot a look at Sanji, but the ero-cook was too busy making heart eyes at their red-headed navigator.

"Hai, Nami-SWAAAAN~!"

The rest of the crew rounded on Zoro with wide smiles on their faces. "We're counting on you!"

Luffy just snuggled up to his side and purred.

Crap, he was so screwed.


End file.
